


From bitter Hearts and sweet Chocolate

by sky_fish



Category: Arashi (Band), Shitsuren Chocolatier (J-Dorama)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Matsumoto Jun owns a chocolate shop and is in love with his regular customer Ohno Satoshi, a gallery owner and artist who visits the shop not only because he’s a chocolate freak but also because he has a crush on the popular employee Ninomiya Kazunari who however has an eye on another regular customer, salary man Sakurai Sho, and Aiba Masaki is a clumsy waiter who isn’t sure if he wants to move in together with his girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From bitter Hearts and sweet Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's note:** Ah… somehow I wanted to write something for Valentine’s day XD Even if my personal love life is far from love or anything, at this time of the year my heart seems to start beating a bit faster again just because of the mood and I get excited. A certain dorama might be causing this as well a little bit… Now please enjoy a story revolving around my personal two favorite Arashi-pairings. I'm still working on a new multi chapter but this might still take some time so I hope you like this little story for in between! Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** This is just fiction. I don't own our guys from Arashi (that would be too good to be true XD), and I don’t even own the setting, I stole it from a certain recent dorama, based on a certain manga… so yeah, I got _really_ inspired by guess what XD   
>  Only the plot is mine <3 Thanks to my beta airifan as always! Love ya!

“Welcome in our shop, would you like to take a seat?”, a friendly waiter at the entrance asked the customers – a group of four female high school students - who just arrived and then guided them to a table on the left side of the shop next to the window with a nice view to the outside.

Light chatter from happy girls could get heard from everywhere, the sweet whisper of a young couple in love from that corner a bit offside, and there was a sweet nice smell of chocolate, that embraced everyone who entered this completely different world. The chatting got interrupted by excited “Hmmms” and “Ahhhs” as the customers of the chocolate shop “choco la vie” enjoyed their orders, sitting around the nice arranged tables in the bright, beautiful shop, which was decorated with lots of sweets, beautiful objects and colorful gerberas standing in small vases on each table. The precious chandelier which hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room added another touch of peachiness.

“Hm... Please make it two of the nut-nougat bars, four pieces orange-truffles... four classic almond brittles and two of those new white chocolate strawberry pralines,” the customer ordered after observing the tons of delicious and colorful pralines which were lined neatly in the glass view of the counter, ready to get bought to make someone happy.

“All right,” Nino took the gripper and a middle-sized box and neatly arranged the ordered pieces of chocolate in the box before he put it into a paper bag which he reached over the counter, the front side showing the logo of the shop facing the customer, “Here you go,” he said with a friendly smile on his face as the customer reached out his hand and happily took the chocolates.

“Are you free this Saturday, Ninomiya-san?” the customer asked casually while he paid for the sweets.

Nino thankfully took the money, put it into the cash register and handed out the change as he slightly tilted his head, “I’m sorry Ohno-san, I’m working on Saturday and would you please finally stop hitting on me? You already know that I’m not interested, I’m really sorry,” he provided the other man, who just sighed slightly, another friendly smile.

“It was worth trying. Thanks for the chocolate, I’m sure it’s delicious like always. See you soon!” Ohno answered, waiving his hand for good-bye, already used to Nino’s reply.

“Have a nice day and please come visiting our shop again,” Nino answered with the standard phrase and bowed behind his customer before he headed back into the kitchen to order some refills.

Matsumoto Jun, his hands plastered against the glass which separated the selling area from the kitchen of the chocolate shop, looked like he was about to melt against the window, his face painted from desperation and love sickness, as he watched Ohno leaving the shop. 

“Don’t drool onto the window; I cleaned it just in the morning! J, refills!” Nino ordered as he tapped onto Jun’s shoulder. He loosened the red tie around his white collar a bit as he handed Jun, who just turned to Nino with a death glare, a small paper which listed the names of the pralines that he needed outside.

“You should take care! Lucky that Ohno only had eyes for me out there, he would have been shocked if he had noticed your strange figure hanging like that in the window,” Nino teased the other who provided him a hurt pout.

“What?!” Nino asked innocently as Jun just continued staring at his colleague in a bad mood, “It’s not my fault that I look so gorgeous and your crush likes me! I’m popular, it can’t be helped, it’s not like I’m begging for the attention,” he added as if a scene like the one before was the most common thing in the world – which actually pretty was since Nino was _really_ popular with a lot of customers and Ohno actually wasn’t the first one trying to invite him to a date.

“At least not for _his_ attention,” Jun murmured. It wasn't, that he wasn’t popular with the mostly female customers as well but it couldn’t be helped that Jun was endlessly jealous that the famous gallery owner and artist Ohno Satoshi, who lived nearby, obviously only had eyes for the other man.

“J, refills, hurry!” Nino repeated impatiently, ignoring the other’s side blow.

“Hey, watch out how you talk to your boss!” the taller man said with a slightly huffy face when he turned around and opened the fridge were some already prepared chocolates were stored.

“I’m so sorry, Matsumoto-sama,” Nino said sarcastically with a smirk as he stood there, arms crossed, waiting for the sweets, “Please allow me to witness your gorgeous friendliness and let me get hold of some of your infamous, delicious chocolate bonbons.”

“Here you go, footman, spread the love,” Jun chuckled as he handed Nino the ordered chocolate. His look had just fallen outside into the entrance area as the jingle of the door could get heard, “Oh and watch out that Aiba doesn’t snatch away _your_ crush – your regular is here again!” he added with a teasing smirk.

Suddenly Nino’s face slipped, he stiffed and quickly turned left just to catch the sight of a tall, dark brown haired guy, wearing a gray suit underneath a dark blue trench coat, a crimson red necktie and a slightly distressed look on his handsome face. 

“Oh my God, it’s him,” Nino whispered nervously, his bratty attitude completely vanished on an instant, “How do I look like? Isn’t my hair too tousled? I didn’t pay that much attention on it today. How bad are the dark circled around my eyes? You know that game yesterday night – ah, give me that silver tray for a moment!”

Nino hastily pushed the chocolate Jun gave him seconds before back into the other’s hand, run his fingers through his hair quickly and reached out next to Jun to grab an empty silver tray from the counter just to check his own reflection in it for a second.

“I look horrible,” Nino murmured desperately, touching his face.

“You’re skin is perfect like always, snow white, hurry up or Aiba is going to serve him,” Jun continued amused, holding the chocolate refills in one hand while he brought the other hand up to his waist. 

“All right,” Nino said, breathed out heavily and turned around resolutely to go out to the selling counter again, “I’m going.”

Just this moment the door swung open as Aiba came running into the kitchen, calling out for Nino and Nino - in full swing - bumped into the door with full force and stumbled backwards, falling down to the floor and cursing loudly as he put his hands onto his demolished nose. 

Jun couldn’t help but burst into laughter. Even if nervous Nino could be quite cute, he didn’t feel sympathy with the bratty side of his friend and therefore he couldn’t hide his malicious joy for the moment. Nevertheless, he bent down to his friend, helping him to stand up again. Nino’s eyes were filled with small tears from the pain but it seemed like everything was OK so he just blinked them away. 

“Ah, I’m sorry Nino! Are you OK? I just wanted to tell you that Sakurai-san is here, I thought you wanted to serve him again,” Aiba commented the obvious and folded his hands in an apologetic gesture.

“Ah, get lost, both of you,” Nino murmured grumpily and after checking that there was no blood coming out from his hurting nose, he hurried outside where Sakurai Sho, a salary man from the neighborhood, was standing in front of the counter, giving him a worried look. It was obvious that he had noticed the uproar in the kitchen, just like almost all customers of the shop.

“Are you alright, Ninomiya-san? That looked dangerous!” the man asked concerned.

“No no, don’t worry, Sakurai-san, everything’s OK. I’m sorry for the uproar,” Nino answered, blushing a little and hoping that Sho did not really notice _what_ exactly caused the uproar, as he waived his hand to get rid of the topic.

“All right, then,” as the edges of Sho's full, red lips curled up into an adorable smile, Nino could only stare at the other with a pounding heart.

Pulling himself together, Nino smiled his most friendly smile, “What do you want to buy today? Did you have a hard day at the office? Matsumoto-san and I have created some new chocolate bonbons filled with a bit liquor, the perfect partner for a relaxing evening,” the young employee advertised and excitedly pointed at some pralines in front of him.

“Hm…,” Sho bent down and examined all the different types of chocolates. As his hair blocked his sight, he lifted his hand and pushed it back behind his ear again. As always, the silver ring on his ring finger reflected a bit of the chandelier’s light and as always, Nino’s smile turned a bit sad at that sight.

“My wife really loves sweets tasting like strawberries lately, since she can’t wait for the strawberry season,” Sho wondered out loud.

“Ah, I see,” Nino said nodding, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.

“We had a fight again last night and I want to make up properly. Do you recommend those white chocolate strawberry pralines?” the customer asked, pointing at the same pieces, Ohno had ordered just a few minutes ago.

“Of course, they are really popular, the white chocolate fits perfectly with the strawberry crème inside but it’s not too sweet. Matsumoto-san created a masterpiece with this, it reminds you on warm summer days if you eat them,” Nino answered, his hands already reaching out for a small box.

“All right, then I’ll go with six pieces of this one. And wrap it as a present, please,” he smiled a tired smile to Nino who nodded and filled the small box, “Ah, and please give me one of those liquor pralines you recommended, I’d like to try one, they look delicious!”

“Thank you! It's my pleasure” Nino answered, his face lightning up a bit before he wrapped the single praline in another small box and put it into the paper bag as well.

“Good luck with your wife, Sakurai-san!” Nino said as he handed Sho the pralines and the change, his heartbeat speeding up a little as their hands slightly touched. He received another smile from Sho who then said good bye and left the shop. Nino let out a huge sigh.

“Liar,” suddenly someone next to him said and Nino jumped in surprise just to find Jun standing there, arms crossed and a serious look on his face.

“Come on J, don’t shock me like that!” Nino complained, slapping Jun’s shoulder.

“I’m sure you don’t really wish him luck, you dream about him breaking up with his wife because he recognizes that he has fallen for you. Then he would come here, riding a white horse and pick you up, right?” Jun grinned teasingly at his friend and earned another slap, this time even more forcefully than before.

“Leave me alone and concentrate on coming up with an idea how you can confess to Ohno or he will never leave me in peace,” Nino teased back.

“Look, who’s talking! And why should I confess to him if he’s interested in _you_?!” Jun pouted again while he started refilling the chocolate bonbons Nino had ordered just before.

“At least you could really _try_ to confess! You have a chance, your crush is interested in men and he's not married. Now go and put two and two together,” Nino said in a sad voice and then went through the kitchen door in the back to make some chocolate to distract himself from the frustration he felt right now.

-*-*-*-*-

“I want to draw you,” Ohno said, looking straight at Nino as the other handed him a paper bag filled with delicious chocolate a few days later, “You’re so beautiful, I just want to draw you.”

Nino smirked, accepting the compliment but replied, “Nice try, Ohno-san. What about Matsumoto-san? You could draw _him_ instead, he’s a beautiful man as well!”

Jun, who was standing next to Nino, serving another customer, gaped at them in disbelieve, the female customer in front of him started to giggle and hid her lips behind her nicely manicured fingers. Ohno turned his look and observed Jun from top to toes, nodding slightly.

“Hm, that’s true, he really is, I didn't notice before,” he said, his eyes lying another few seconds on Jun, as if he was sketching him inside his head already, “You’ve got a mole as well, that’s cute,” Ohno added as he spotted Jun’s mole under his lip, before he turned around, leaving a grinning Nino and a still gaping – and now completely blushed – Jun behind.

“Maybe _that’s_ your chance, J,” Nino smirked before he concentrated on rearranging some chocolates.

“This man is killing me! I want him to draw me! Definitely!” Jun said excited after the female customer had left.

“Then visit Ohno in his art gallery and offer your naked body for drawing studies,” Nino suggested giggling, “Maybe that makes him falling in love with you!”

Jun nodded and fisted his hands to gesture his fighting spirit, “I should create a bunch of incredible special delicious chocolates and go there with them on Valentine's Day in three weeks. Then he will have to accept my offer and he won’t be able to resist me!”

“Give your best! And let me help you with the chocolate, maybe I need some for Valentine's Day as well,” Nino said casually as he randomly wiped the counter with a dish towel. 

Jun turned around grinning to his friend, whose ears had taken a shade of red while he was avoiding the other's curious look, “Eh? Don't tell me...”

“I want to give them to my mom, you get it? My MOM, you know, that nice woman that gave birth to me and raised me although I was an annoying kid, the only woman I will ever love in my life,” Nino argued.

“Of course,” Jun answered with an understanding smile.

Maybe Nino was dreaming about giving some chocolate to Sho. Just dreaming, even if he might never do it. Last year he did the same, together with Jun he passionately made some special chocolates – obviously thinking of Sho – and in the end he shared them with his mother and sister. Jun felt pity for Nino who obviously was so unhappily in love that it almost hurt watching him sometimes. But it couldn't be helped, right? Sho was a married man and even if he seemed to fight often with his wife lately – and maybe it was _that_ what kept Nino’s heart beating for the man, the illusion of maybe having a chance with the guy he loved one day – but he always made up with her again, ironically using the chocolate from the shop, the man who secretly loved him was working at, to make her happy. 

Of course, Nino knew, that he might never have a chance. He was only the employee of the shop that happened to sell the chocolate that made the wife of his crush happy, no more no less. And he was a man. The chances that a married man would be interested in him were pretty low, he guessed. It was unlucky that he fell for that man at first sight as he met him more than a year ago outside of the shop as he was just arriving at work as the first one to open up. Sho had been already up early in the morning and had been waiting for the opening hour of the shop to get a birthday present for his wife, as he told Nino later on. Sho had been sitting on the streets, his suit's pants getting a little dirty and his bag somewhere thrown carelessly but he didn't pay much attention as he was completely busy with petting a cute cat from the neighborhood. It was the happy, childlike laughter and the carefree attitude of the strictly dressed salary man that had caught Nino's interest and as the man had turned around and looked at him with a happy smile, Nino was in love with that smile and that man head over heels. Not even the wedding ring on the man's finger that Nino spotted only a bit later on as he let him into the shop to sell him the first pralines of the day, couldn't persuade his heart to not fall for him, at that time it had already been too late.

Unrequited love sucked, Jun absolutely agreed with that. He was a victim thereof as well after all. But maybe Nino was right and he still had a chance. He just somehow had to manage to draw Ohno's attention from Nino to himself. Maybe the plan with the Valentine's chocolate and the offering of his help for drawing would work?

“Aiba, your cell phone is ringing again! And you _again_ forgot it next to the cash register!” Nino complained as a familiar funny cell phone tune started playing, “Didn't J tell you that you have to switch this thing on mute during working hours?”

Aiba hurriedly came running behind the counter, almost dropping some empty mugs he had just picked up from a table. Luckily, Jun's reaction was fast and so he could prevent his employee from crashing them onto the floor.

“I'm sorry, that must be Asami-chan, I just pick up quickly, I'm sorry!” Aiba apologized, snatched his cell phone and ran into the kitchen to answer the call.

“His girlfriend should finally remember his working schedule, that's annoying!” Nino murmured but Jun just laughed. 

“You're stricter than I am and _I_ am the boss here, Nino!”

“Yeah yeah, I know that. Well, do you already have some ideas for the Valentine's chocolate?” Nino asked but instead of waiting for Jun's answer, Nino turned around wondering as an annoyed sighing Aiba returned back from the kitchen, “What's going on, Aiba? Trouble on cloud nine?”

The other looked really annoyed and slammed onto the small stool that was placed behind the selling counter. He buried his face in his crossed arms and seemed seriously worried. Jun went a few steps closer and put his hand onto his friend's shoulder, “Are you alright?”

“Yeah...” Aiba sighed again, “It's just – Asami-chan wants things so fast, since a few days she only wants to talk to me about when we can move in together, that's freaking me out!”

Nino, who had focused onto another customer again to sell some chocolates, quickly turned his head around, “Do you love her?” he asked in between putting the money from the customer into the cash register and giving back the change.

“Of course I do love her!” Aiba answered with a sincere look on his face.

“Then what's the problem about moving in together?” Nino asked after he had bowed to the leaving customer.

Aiba looked at him and Jun who gave him a wondering look as well shrugged his shoulders, waiting for an answer.

“Well,” the young man started, “I-I fear that she won't love me any longer if we are living together... I'm so chaotic and I can't cook well and it's messy because of my pets and everything.”

Again, Jun laughed at his friend and enforced the grip on his shoulder to encourage him, “Don't worry!” he said and nodded, “You two make such a good couple and for how long are you together now, almost four years? If she didn't stop loving you until now, she won't do so just because of your useless cooking skills or a chaotic apartment! You should give it a try, don't you think so?”

Aiba sighed, wondering if his friends might be right, “I would really love to have her by my side all day long, to wake up with her in my arms and to kiss her goodnight before I fall asleep,” he then said with a loving smile on his face, “Maybe you're right and I should give it a try.”

“How about surprising her and asking her to move in with you on Valentine's Day?” Jun asked totally fired up and Nino couldn't prevent from grinning either. 

“Yeah, let's make Valentine's Day the day of destiny,” he said, presenting it as a joke, even if there was some truth lying in it.

-*-*-*-*-

Things went on almost as usual the next three weeks but there could be sensed some little changes. Ohno dropped by a few more times to guarantee for full chocolate stock at home but Nino and Jun paid attention, that Jun now was the one serving Ohno which most of the time worked pretty well. First, Ohno seemed annoyed that his usual target Nino was avoiding him and instead the owner of this place served him. He thought, Jun was a bit strange, seemed stiff and nervous or on the contrary, flashed him such a broad smile in a hyper mood that Ohno couldn’t help but wonder about that guy. Observing him a bit closer, Ohno then got used to Jun’s appearance quickly and since Jun was a bunch of eye candy, he seemed quite pleased. Nino wasn’t sure, if he was imagining things but it seemed like Ohno got more and more interested in Jun and Jun got more and more pretty because he paid even more attention at his appearance. Slowly but surely, Cupid seemed to have started to redirect his arrow.

“Ohno-san, wouldn’t you take a seat and enjoy a hot chocolate together with me? I would like to show you a new creation that I just finished today. It’s on the house of course,” Jun offered one day as the shop wasn’t that busy and he could leave the other customers to Nino, “I visited your gallery last weekend – it’s a pity you weren’t there, I heard from the girl at the reception that you were on a fishing trip? I’m deeply impressed by your paintings and I just can’t miss the chance to talk to the amazing artist, if you would give me some of your precious time?”

Nino bit his lip as he heard the sweet talking of Jun and saw Ohno’s eyes lightening up at the promise of new chocolate as well as his cheeks slightly blushing from the compliment Jun made him because of his paintings. Smirking, Nino was happy to see that Jun – now that he had overcome his shyness – seemed pretty skilled in flirting with his crush. After all, Jun was a real charmer and so it wasn’t surprising that those two started to get along with each other better and better each time they met. 

On the contrary to the happy expression on Ohno’s face, there was another customer frequenting the shop – Sho - but every time he showed up he seemed even more sad and gloomy. Nino wondered what happened to the happy face he once fell in love with at first sight. One Sunday afternoon, Sho showed up in casual wear, a newspaper and a book under his arm and this was the first time, that he actually did not only stop by to buy some chocolate but the first time that he let himself get guided to a table from Aiba and sat down there. 

“Look who’s here, Nino,” Aiba whispered with a broad grin as he came across Nino who stood there behind the counter and nervously observed Sho who sat in a spot that was exactly in his sight, “He wants a coffee and a two liquor pralines. He’s all yours!”

Quickly, Nino fixed his slightly messy hair and then he prepared Sho’s order to bring it to him. Sho sat there and flipped through the newspaper, stopping now and then to read a headline or an article. He had a frown on his face and again, he didn’t seem happy. Nino served him the coffee, a glass of tab water and the pralines with a smile and a small “nice to see you”. Sho smiled back thankfully as he received the order.

Back behind the counter, Nino couldn’t help but observe Sho further on. He couldn’t really concentrate on anything else. And it didn’t help that Sho, who finally had put aside his newspaper to replace it with the book, seemed to be more and more troubled. His look wandered out of the window the whole time and he didn’t seem to be able to concentrate onto what he was reading. Suddenly, Jun tapped onto Nino’s shoulder, who jumped in surprise, just to punish him with a knee-jerk slap against his chest.

“Ouch… calm down, stalker boy,” Jun complained, “I’m just here to bring you some of my new pralines,” Jun offered a small plate with four different kinds of chocolate pralines that he pushed into Nino’s hands with an encouraging smile, “Take this and bring it to your sweetheart and don’t forget the refill of his coffee, it seems like he’s almost finished.”

Nino nodded thankfully and after snatching the coffee can, he made his way to Sho again, who seemed completely spaced out. Without asking and wearing his heart in his mouth, Nino refilled Sho’s cup who then turned his head surprised and gave of a small smile towards the other.

“Sakurai-san, I would like to offer you some trials of Matsumoto-san’s new creation,” Nino said and put down the small plate with the chocolates, “Don’t worry, they are on the house. You know, some kind of special service for our regular customers. We would like to hear your opinion about these.”

Nino smiled as he saw Sho’s eyes lightening up as he observed the four different kinds of chocolates with an impressed “Wow”. One looked like a nougat cube topped with some pistachio, then there was an oval shaped bonbon of dark chocolate with gold foil on top, one piece of white chocolate with crumbles of candied rose petals and the last one was made of finest milk chocolate with a lattice design pattern of white chocolate. 

“May I –,” Nino asked shyly, pointing at the free seat at the other side of the table, “Of course only if you don’t mind, I’m just too curious about your opinion!”

“Ah, of course, please take a seat,” Sho answered and in order to make space for Nino, he quickly put away his bag and coat that he had stored on that seat.

Just as expected, Sho was completely convinced about the new chocolates. He commented onto the sweetness and the texture, onto the nice design and praised the delicious taste. His favorite seemed to be the one with candid rose petals, even if Sho joked that this might usually be more popular with girls than guys. He chuckled at his own preference of taste. Nino smiled happily.

“You know, I prefer you way more when you’re smiling,” Nino suddenly said, just to realize what he did a second later, blushing and slightly covering his mouth with one hand. Ashamed, he looked at Sho who was staring at him, surprised.

“Ah, I-I’m sorry,” Nino quickly replied, “it’s just, when you started coming to our shop, you looked so happy and you were full of smiles but lately, you seem just… sad…”

And there was it again – Sho’s sad look. It was obvious that Sho knew what Nino was talking about.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. It’s completely not my business. But you know, if our chocolate can make you just a little bit more happy, I’m glad,” Nino continued and bowed slightly.

A few seconds later, when Nino didn’t even count with any response any longer, Sho took another sip of his coffee before he placed it back onto its plate and then started talking.

“It seems like the marriage with my wife does not turn out as well as we had hoped it would,” he said and sighed. Nino lifted his head and stared at Sho who continued talking, “I think she’s really unhappy, even if I try my best at home and at work to make her happy but she just complains that I don’t have enough time and she’s starting to stress me because she wants children as soon as possible but I think I’m not ready yet for that. So we fight a lot lately and I don’t know, I start wondering if we love each other enough to go through this...”

Nino didn’t think that Sho would pour his heart out in front of him and he couldn’t help but feel pity for the man in front of him, even if some twisted feeling in his heart clearly showed, that deep inside Nino was kinda happy to hear that the marriage of his crush wasn’t going well. What a pathetic thought…

“Uhm…,” Nino was on a loss of words and he wasn’t even sure if Sho expected him to answer or just to nod it off, “I’m really sorry to hear about your trouble and I hope you can fix your problems,” liar, “If you ever need some delicious chocolate to cheer up, please come by. We will always have something on hand that will make you a bit happier.”

It was too personal to pick up Sho’s problem and to talk about it, Nino thought; apparently, Sho was only a customer, right? More than that, Nino didn’t want to act as a therapist for the love trouble of his crush, seriously, no. How could he sit there in front of the man he was in love with, listen to his problems and pretend to care about the luck and love in his marriage? There was no way this could work, because he simply couldn’t do that. Nino hated himself for being that selfish but deep inside he just wished that this marriage would break apart… Nino felt horrible because of these thoughts but he couldn’t help his aching heart. 

He stood up again, took the empty plate and asked Sho, if he wanted another coffee but the customer just shook his head, thanked Nino for everything and ordered the bill. Neither Jun nor Aiba managed to cheer up Nino again that day.

-*-*-*-*-

Time went by and quickly the calendar reached February the 14th – St. Valentine’s Day. The “choco la vie” was busy as never before since about one week now already. Of course, chocolate was popular at this time of the year and so Jun, Nino, Aiba and the rest of the crew had all hands full with creating and selling tons of chocolate bonbons, perfect for everyone to present them to their girlfriends, boyfriends, wives and husbands or even to their dearest friends and family members. It was a miracle that the guys were still able to create their personal Valentine’s chocolate like they had planned – Jun for his crush Ohno, Aiba for his girlfriend Asami and Nino for – well – his mom, at least officially…

Aiba was a bunch of nerves this day, since this was the day he wanted to surprise Asami and ask her if she would like to move into his apartment – which she definitely would answer with a “Yes”, since she wished to live together with him for quite some time now. Nevertheless, Aiba was pretty nervous. He had spent the last few weeks with searching for nice furniture that both of them could use, he had cleaned his apartment so that when Asami would come to his place – pardon, _their_ place - after their Valentine’s date this evening would immediately feel at home. He had prepared a bouquet of roses in the bedroom and had bought a new foam bath with Asami’s favorite fragrance.

Nino and Jun found it too cute how excited their friend was and had played a really mean but funny prank at him this day – they had moved the key for his apartment that Aiba wanted to present Asami and had stored in the back of the kitchen from one end of the room to the other just to make him even more nervous as soon as he couldn’t find the key any longer. 

When Aiba found out he got pretty angry, “It’s not that I couldn’t lose it on my own, you don’t need to help me in this aspect, thanks!” he had scolded them and after Jun and Nino had bowed their heads to apologize, he had put the key into his trousers' pockets. Two hours later, as he needed the key again he had forgotten where he put it and ran panicking through the kitchen until Nino pulled at his collar to make him stop and reached into Aiba’s pocket to give him the key.

When Asami entered the “choco la vie” around 5 o’clock, holding a bag in her hand that most likely contained her Valentine’s present for her boyfriend and she as always started smiling on an instant at the sight of all the delicious sweets and the nice inventory, Aiba became stiff and so it was Nino who hurried to the entrance to welcome her. She was dressed up in a nice white one-piece and a furry coat, underneath she was wearing dark tights with snow-flake pattern and nice, not too high boots. The white cap on top of her dark-brown curly hair and the light but nice make-up rounded her appearance. She really looked beautiful.

“Ah, Asami-chan, nice to see you,” Nino greeted her, “Aiba is almost ready, please come over at this table, he’ll join you in a second. Would you like to have a coffee or something in the meantime?”

“Thank you, Nino, a white hot chocolate for me, please,” Asami smiled at him and sat down at the table a bit offside from the rest – the famous “matchmaking” table as Jun jokingly called it since it was the most famous spot for couples to sit in the shop, “It’s so beautiful here, like always,” Asami said and took a smell at the pink gerbera which was placed on the table.

Nino hurried back into the kitchen, where Aiba – already dressed in a nice suit combined with a chic necktie - seemed to suffer from a shortage of breath at the moment while Jun tried to calm his friend down.

“Oh my Gosh, I know I love her but somehow I’m so nervous,” Aiba complained totally out of breath, loosening his necktie again. His forehead shimmered a bit from sweat, “This is such a huge step in our relationship, I never did something like that before!”

“Come on now, she’s waiting for her. You prepared everything perfectly, so don’t worry!” Nino encouraged Aiba and prepared the white hot chocolate for Asami. Since Aiba seemed to be too nervous to carry the mug without letting it clash down, Nino accompanied him to the table were Asami was already waiting for Aiba and put down the hot chocolate in front of her while he pushed Aiba onto his seat.

“Aiba prepared a small surprise for you, J will bring it in a minute,” Nino winked at Asami and the girl smiled even brighter, first at Nino and then, a little bit embarrassed at Aiba.

As soon as Nino had left the table, Aiba started complimenting Asami’s appearance and the girl giggled shyly. They were so cute, Nino thought, even after their already four years of relationship they still acted like a fresh couple.

Jun had just finished preparing the plate of chocolates that Aiba had made especially for his girlfriend and added the little extra in the middle of the arrangement. Exchanging a happy smile with Nino, he took the plate and went outside to greet Asami and to present her Aiba’s surprise. It didn’t content only the numerous chocolate pralines with colorful delicious looking toppings, there in the middle it was – the key to Aiba’s apartment. As Asami spotted it, she immediately recognized it and her happy smile turned into a serious look.

“Are you serious, Masaki-kun?” she asked in a low voice, her eyes widened, “Is that what I think it is?”

Aiba nodded and smiled, nibbling his lips slightly, “I’m sorry it took me so long, Asami-chan, but would you like to move in at my place? I would be really happy,” he said with a loving expression on his face and right now he didn’t seem to be nervous at all any longer.

Asami’s face brightened up again and there were small tears in her eyes, that she quickly blinked away as she presented Aiba the most beautiful smile she had. She jumped up, rushed around the small table and happily hugged her boyfriend. As she kissed his cheek, Aiba blushed deeply red and the few other last customers of the shop discretely started looking at them. 

“Alright, alright, I’ll count this as a “Yes”, Asami-chan,” Aiba chuckled happily and then he lowered his voice to a whisper, “Would you please… I’m sorry but can we safe the rest for when we are home?”

Nino and Jun giggled from behind the counter and exchanged another happy smile. Lucky Aiba!

“So, when will you leave?” Nino asked Jun, who seemed getting nervous slowly but surely as well, shooting glimpses at the clock in the kitchen every few minutes.

“Ah,” Jun said, “I’ll not leave before closing hour. But I’m already looking forward to it, Ohno has invited me to his apartment. It’s the first time that we don’t meet somewhere outside. He said he can’t cook by himself but he ordered an extremely delicious dinner from a nearby French gourmet restaurant.”

Nino crossed his arms and gave his friend a teasing grin, “How exquisite! Mon dieu!“ Jun slapped Nino’s head slightly who then started giggling, “Don’t forget your chocolate for him, J!”

“Of course not!” Jun answered, “Do you think I'm stupid?! I will finally confess to him tonight, how could I forget the chocolate!” his look fell to one of two paper bags lined up on the shelf behind the counter, which were filled with countless chocolate pralines and a lot of love.

“Just warning you. You can be quite an airhead if it comes to Ohno.”

“Look, who’s talking! I just remind you on your countless fail-moments whenever Sakurai-san is showing up here!” Jun shot back, “What about you? Any plans for tonight?” he asked his friend who had poured himself and Jun a cup of coffee to drink behind the counter. The shop got less and less busier since now the time for Valentine's Day's dates started and most people were somewhere outside meeting their beloved ones.

“Hm? Ah, I’ll visit my mom,“ Nino answered casually shrugging his shoulders, “Just like I’ve planned.”

Jun’s look wandered back to the two bags filled with chocolate as well. While one was from Jun for Ohno, the other was from Nino. Even if he had claimed that these chocolates were for his mother and sister, Jun knew exactly of whom Nino was thinking back then when he made the chocolate. Of course, no one else but Sho. But it looked like Nino wouldn’t even have a chance to give this chocolate to his crush – even if he wanted to – because Sho didn’t show up today yet.

Just as Aiba and Asami left the shop, waving good-bye to the others, Asami happily clinging onto Aiba’s arm, someone else entered the shop, wearing a familiar dark blue trench coat.

“Talking about the devil,” Jun murmured and Nino turned around with a wondering “Hm?”

“Ah, nothing but look, who’s visiting us,” Jun pointed out and guided Nino’s attention towards Sho, who just said good-bye to Aiba as well and was now approaching the counter. Nino turned all red. 

“Good evening,” Sho greeted Nino and Jun, who bowed and replied the greeting from their side. Again, Nino noticed a sad and worn-out look on Sho’s face and his heart cringed at that sight. Was he stressed again because of the troubles with his wife? He wanted to hug him and to comfort him...

“What can we do for you today?” Nino finally asked after he cleared his throat, “Are you looking for Valentine’s chocolate for your wife? You’re lucky that we’ve got a pretty wide choice left at a time like this,” he added considering that closing hour was already soon.

“Hm…,” Sho bent over and observed the remaining chocolates, spotting some of his favorites, “Actually, today we plan to talk about the possibility of getting divorced,” he said casually. Jun frowned and Nino gaped at Sho, who straightened his back again, “I’m wondering if I should make a last try to fix this and present her an extra large box of chocolates but I’m not sure about that to be honest.”

Nino gulped. His heart started beating faster and faster and he wasn’t able to say anything. He wouldn’t dare to encourage Sho in this respect, no matter what, even if he knew that it might be the usual thing to do in such a situation. But this didn’t apply for him, who was in love with that man for already more than a year now. Jun looked at Nino who just had a troubled look on his face and he knew exactly, what Nino was thinking. Usually, he would now encourage his customer to buy the biggest box of chocolate and to make up with his wife but considering his friend’s situation, Jun stood silent as well.

“All right, I guess I’ll go with one large box this time,” Sho sighed finally, looking at Nino who seemed a bit spaced out, “Ninomiya-san? I would like to take some of those, please.”

“Ah,” Nino arrived back in reality, “I’m sorry,” he hastily reached out for a box in Sho’s wished size and almost dropped the gripper since his hands were slightly shaking. His heart was still pounding like crazy, “Which ones would you like to take?” he asked, trying to provide a smile to Sho even if he was sure that he must be failing.

Just like in trance, Nino finished Sho’s order, gave him the paper bag and took the money. He didn’t even realize, that their hands touched again as he gave back a few coins and as Sho turned around after saying good bye, a sad look on his face and his figure from behind looking desperate and lonely, it was like Nino’s world was moving in slow motion. He could feel every single heartbeat in his throat, he felt dizzy somehow and his sight blurred for a moment. Jun touched Nino’s shoulder to bring him back after Nino had just persevered in this position for a few minutes and Nino turned to look at Jun with sad eyes. He looked at the two paper bags with their special chocolate, his heartbeat now felt like it wanted to bring his ears to burst from the inside and then Nino took his heart in his hands. He rushed through the kitchen, back into the dressing room for the staff, put down the apron hurriedly, grabbed his jacket and stormed back into the selling area of the shop. He reached out to grab the holders of one of the paper bags, the one that he had prepared.

“I’m sorry Jun, I’m leaving earlier today,” he said, as he turned around a last time, before he dashed through the room, putting on his jacket and left the shop.

Jun smiled a bitter smile as he watched his friend running down the street through the shop window.

“Good luck,” he murmured.

It didn't take long until Nino found Sho in the nearby park. He spotted the salary man sitting on a bench all alone, the paper bag from the “choco la vie” next to him, the box of chocolates open, fishing for those he wanted to eat most. So he didn't return to his wife to give her the pralines? Didn't he want to talk to her about the divorce?

Nino slowly approached Sho who didn't notice him at first. He cleared his throat and surprised, Sho looked up at him.

“What are you doing here? You're not going back to your wife? Isn't she waiting for you?” Nino asked.

Sho let out a small laughter, “Somehow I felt like I don't want to give her the chocolate any longer. And it's so delicious what you guys make every day, I didn't want to throw it away,” he looked at one of the pralines that he was currently holding between his fingers, “That would be such a waste...”

Nino's heart started racing again. He clenched onto the paper bag in his hands. “Are you sad? Because you might get divorced?” he suddenly asked and Sho gave him a wondering look. Nino swallowed and nervously bit his lip before he continued, “You know... maybe it's not that bad to get divorced. Sometimes, couples don't turn out well in the ending, even if they got married and think that they always would be. Sometimes, if you're unhappy with what you got, you have to admit it and to end things as long as no more problems are involved.”

“Ninomiya-san,” Sho wondered about Nino's words.

“To be honest, I think it would be better if you get divorced. Then your wife wouldn't make you that sad any longer and you would smile more again. And even if you were still sad, I would be there for you and comfort you,” Nino's voice was shaking a little as he confessed his sincere feelings.

Sho still stared at Nino, blinking as he seemed to try to bring his thoughts into straight order but he wasn't able to say anything. Well, Nino had not really thought that he would get a reaction, so this was OK for him. He then went another step forward. He reached down into the paper bag he was carrying and brought out a box filled with chocolate that he reached out to Sho who took it in his hand after he hesitated for a moment. Insecure, the man looked questioning at the box of chocolate and then back to Nino again. 

“You know, I really like you. A lot. Since the first moment, I saw you,” Nino confessed, “Maybe you don't want to hear that, I'm sorry if I bother you. But I wanted you to know that even if your wife doesn't love you enough, there are other people in this world who love you.”

There was still no reaction from Sho, he just stared at Nino in disbelieve like a lost kitten in the city. Nino took a deep breath and then he could no longer resist that face which was looking at him with big round eyes, sad, surprised and cute at the same time. He leaned forward a little, put his hands onto Sho's tights and tilted his head slightly while closing his eyes to get a good angle to seal Sho's lips with a tender kiss. 

As Nino broke the kiss again, Sho just stared at him in a dither and Nino was _so_ embarrassed, that he could feel the heat of his face turning deeply red. He straightened his back again, stumbled some fragments of words that he didn't understand himself and then just before anything else could happen, he turned around and ran away, leaving a puzzled Sho behind who didn't really know what exactly just had happened.

That evening, Nino didn't visit his mother but locked himself in his apartment. He knew that with his behavior he maybe had lost an important person in his life. It was most likely possible, that he frightened Sho with his confession and the kiss and that Sho would never show up in the “choco la vie” again. Nino shed some tears from the bottom of his broken heart before he snatched his cellphone and typed an apologetic message to his mother and sister, telling them that something came up and that he would visit tomorrow, bringing along some “I'm sorry”-chocolate.

-*-*-*-*-

In the meantime, Jun had already closed the shop, just on time after one last customer had hurriedly bought some left pralines for a spontaneous date, as he told him excitedly. When Jun locked the shop, he took a firm grip onto the paper bag in his hand. He had been waiting so long for this evening and finally the time has come. 

Jun's heart jumped at the thought of being in Ohno's apartment soon. He had big expectations somehow about this. He and Ohno had spent a lot of time together, not only when Ohno visited Jun's shop to buy chocolate but they also met in their spare time for drinks, for visiting an art exhibition or going for dinner the last few weeks and they had become pretty close. It seemed like Jun had managed to draw Ohno's interest in Nino away and to guide it to himself but still there didn't happen anything between them. Tonight, Jun wanted to change this and he was pretty sure that Ohno was ready to take the next step as well. It was Valentine's Day after all and the fact that Ohno had invited him on exact that date couldn't be completely meaningless, right?

About fifteen minutes later, Jun had arrived at the address that Ohno had given him and nervously, he rang the bell to Ohno's apartment. The residence looked quite expensive, as expected from the place where a famous artist was living. After Jun entered, he went straight into the elevator and went up into the fifth floor were Ohno's apartment was located. As he exited the elevator, Ohno was already leaning in the hallway in front of his door, his arms crossed and a gentle smile on his lips.

“Welcome,” he said and invited Jun in, “You're just in time, our dinner arrived two minutes ago.”

Ohno looked gorgeous. His dark hair was styled like always and made him appear cheeky and attractive at the same time. He was wearing a dark gray – blue striped shirt and tight black pants. The first few buttons from the shirt were opened and let Jun take a glimpse at Ohno's soft skin underneath. A fine silver necklace lay around his neck. Jun liked what he saw and he smirked at Ohno, before he followed the handsome guy inside into his apartment. 

After a delicious, luxurious dinner and a few glasses of red wine, Jun reached under the table.

“Ohno-san, I made you some chocolate,” he said and reached out the paper bag to Ohno who curiously took it with a thankful nod, “It's some special chocolate, I made it just for you and it's not sold to any customers. I hope you will accept this chocolate along with my feelings.”

Ohno looked really pleased and gave Jun a shy smile as he got the hint. He opened the box to take a look at the chocolate and his face lightened up, “Uwah, thank you, Matsumoto-kun! It looks unbelievable delicious!”

Jun smiled happily and then Ohno carefully picked one of the chocolates and tasted it, letting the sweet chocolate taste create a small firework in his mouth. He sighed as he closed his eyes and enjoyed it, “And of course, it _is_ delicious. Really, you excelled yourself.”

“Thank you,” Jun happily accepted the compliment.

“Wait a moment,” Ohno stood up and left the room, leaving behind a wondering guest. As he came back, he held something big and flat in his hands, wrapped in colorful gift wrap paper, “I've got something for you as well.” 

Ohno sat down again and handed the present over the table to Jun who wondering took it in his hands, immediately realizing that it must be a painting. He gaped and excitedly asked Ohno if it was OK to unwrap it and to take a look. Ohno just nodded and Jun never unwrapped a present faster than right now. He put the wrapping paper onto the chair next to him and in his hands he held a portrait in brown, white and red acrylic colors, a portrait of himself bending over behind the counter of the “choco la vie” to arrange some chocolate pralines with a broad happy smile. 

“Oh my God,” Jun whispered as he looked at the painting, the thick brushes forming the shape of his face, the structure of his hair and many, many details like his thin long eyelashes which painted small shadows on his bright cheeks, the shadowing of his red tie that he was wearing around his collar or the toppings of the chocolate pralines, “That is me?”

Ohno nodded, smiling, “That's you how I watched you working when I drank a coffee last time when I visited. You were so beautiful...”

“It's the painting that is beautiful, not me,” Jun said embarrassed in a low voice, but Ohno, who had stood up in the meantime again to approach his guest, shook his head. Jun put down the painting onto the table and let himself get drawn into Ohno's intense look. His heart was pounding like crazy as Ohno pushed back Jun's chair a little until there was enough space for him to slip onto Jun's lap. Jun didn't move and of course he didn't complain when Ohno settled down and lifted his hands up, letting his slender fingers trace the contours of Jun's face, brushing them slightly over his plum lips.

“If you weren't so beautiful, I wouldn't have been able to paint you like that,” Ohno whispered as he came even closer. He let his hands run through Jun's fluffy hair as he embraced him. His lips just a few inches apart from Jun's, he looked straight into the eyes of the other, “I didn't think that I can fall in love with someone in such a short time, but that's exactly what happened. I love you.”

Jun couldn't hold back any longer, as the words he always dreamed of left Ohno's lips. He wrapped his arms around the slim body of Ohno and pulled him closer, crushing their lips together for a passionate kiss. Ohno sighed into their kiss and buried his hands in Jun's hair, moving their bodies closer.

“I love you too,” Jun said as they broke their kiss. He smirked as Ohno looked at him like he wanted to undress him on the spot.

“I want you naked.”

Jun burst into laughter as he heard Ohno's words. “You want a nude drawing of me?” he asked jokingly.

Ohno smirked and pecked Jun's lips, “I will make a nude drawing of you _afterwards_ ,” Ohno replied, stood up and reached his hand out to Jun to drag him through his apartment into his bedroom.

-*-*-*-*-

As expected, Sho didn't show up any longer in the „choco la vie“. It was exactly a month since Valentine's day now, so it was White Day and Nino every single day since then, every time when he heard the jingle of the entrance door to the shop, looked up, hoping that it might be Sho who entered the shop, even if this would mean that he again only wanted to buy some chocolate for his wife to make up after a fight. He missed the other deeply and wished things were as they had been before, Sho dropping by at the shop frequently, picking some chocolate, chatting a bit with Nino here and there... Nino would at least be able to look at Sho like this. To observe him, to adore him, even if it was just in secret from behind the counter. Sometimes, Nino regretted that he had confessed to Sho, that he even had kissed him. Him, an obviously straight, married man. What was he expecting, anyways? Nino sighed deeply.

Again the jingle announced a new customer and again, Nino lifted his head, almost like a reflex and again he got disappointed. Of course it wasn't Sho who entered. Instead, it was Asami who seemed to have lunch break right now. She happily run to the counter, greeting Nino and asking him if he would let her into the kitchen just for a few minutes. Of course Nino let her through with a smile and the young woman dashed through the door and hugged her boyfriend Aiba who was making some new chocolate bonbons right now. Nino could hear the two of them chatting a little bit and something about some bento boxes that Asami brought for Aiba and the other employees for lunch. After that she kissed Aiba's cheek, who answered with the same gesture and then she was up and away just as fast as she had arrived.

„Looks like things are going well between them,“ Jun stated happily and Nino nodded as he turned around to his friend who was arranging some chocolates in the counter, doing the exact same posture like on the painting which was hanging near the counter.

First, Jun had been embarrassed because of the motive and a bit unsure if he really should hang the painting up there or better just keep it for himself in his room but in the end he had decided to share it with the public since Ohno made such a beautiful painting. The customers were impressed by the picture and every time they asked who did it, Jun proudly told them about Ohno Satoshi, the painter and gallery owner in the neighborhood and – what he of course did _not_ tell to all of them – his boyfriend.

White Day went by and the white chocolate sold records among young men. Most of them were slightly embarrassed, coming into such a shop, buying chocolates for the girls who presented them Valentine's chocolate a month ago but since it was tradition to answer the feelings of the beloved person with white chocolate on this day, it couldn't be helped. 

About half an hour before closing time, as Nino was just refilling the last load of white chocolate for the day, he again got distracted from the entrance jingle but this time, it was definitely worth watching who would enter the shop. It was Sho.

„Oh,“ was all, Jun could say as he saw the familiar customer.

Nino stiffened and almost let a praline of white chocolate topped with candied rose petals drop to the floor if he hadn't such a quick reaction. Sho had spotted him instantly and after hesitating for a few seconds, he approached the counter, looking straight at Nino who wished to just hide somewhere right now because of the embarrassment he was feeling. It was true that he was missing Sho, he missed him so much but seeing him didn't make things easier. He must think that Nino was crazy, presenting him chocolate on Valentine's day, kissing him and telling him that he should get a divorce. It was just understandable that Sho didn't show up here any longer so what was he doing here now?

„Hi, Ninomiya-san, long time no see,“ Sho greeted Nino who swallowed and just nodded busily, „I would like to buy some chocolate, white ones. I hope you still have some left?“

Sho observed the counter and smiled as he spotted three different kinds of white chocolate left, „Please make it a full box, a mixture from all of those white chocolates and please wrap it as a present,“ Sho ordered calmly.

Nino hesitated but then he reached out for a box and filled it like always. What was going on here? This felt so strange, it felt like Sho never stopped coming here. Did he make up with his wife? Did he buy chocolate for her right now? Nino's heart was pounding so fast that he thought he would collapse every moment. He finished the order, took the money and handed over the usual paper bag but he wasn't able to say more to Sho than the usual „Thank you for your purchase“. He was just too nervous.

Sho smiled at Nino and Jun before he left the shop again and it was then, when Nino turned around and let himself sink down until he was sitting on the floor, breathing heavily, his hand clenching the fabric of his white working shirt right in front of his heart. Jun bent down to Nino to check if the other was OK.

„Ne, Nino?“ he suddenly asked, „Did you see that as well?“

Nino frowned as he looked at Jun, „What are you talking about?“

„I think he wasn't wearing his wedding ring,“ Jun said and Nino stiffened again.

„What? That can't be true, you must have overseen it,“ he said in a cracking voice. 

„Are you sure?“ Jun stood up and took a look through the shop which got emptier every few minutes, „Oh, did you see that he's waiting outside?“

Nino jumped up and looked out of the shop window and Jun was right, Sho was standing outside of the shop, clenching to the paper bag he had just bought, waiting. But why? For whom? Would his wife drop by this place? Nino wasn't really interested in seeing her. He was sure she was a beautiful, fine woman, a woman that fitted a handsome salary man like Sho. Someone, he would never be able to compete with. 

Nino decided to ignore Sho standing outside and to focus on work again instead. It was less than half an hour left. The last customers left the shop, the last few pieces of chocolate got bought and the rest thereof got stored in the fridge. Nino wiped some tables clean and sorted some of the ingredients in the kitchen, that they had used to create new tastes.

When they had switched from their working clothes into their casual wear and Jun turned out the lights in the kitchen, he pointed through the shop, „He's still waiting outside, Nino!“

„What – what's the meaning of this?!“ Nino wondered nervously as he put on his jacket. 

He went after Jun and Aiba who already had reached the shop door, switched off the last lights and locked the door as all of them were outside. Aiba begged farewell and Jun patted Nino's shoulder.

„You should ask him what he's still doing here, don't you think so?“ and with that, Jun had left the scene as well, waving at Nino to see him tomorrow.

Now Nino was standing there all alone, left behind and not knowing what to do. Sho, who had leaned against a fence at the opposite side of the street slowly came a few steps closer to Nino. He looked at Nino, biting his lip as he seemed to want to say something but didn't really know how to start. That was when Nino pulled together all of his remaining courage and made the first step.

„Sakurai-san, what are you doing here? Still waiting for someone? You could have waited inside the shop, it's much warmer in there, you know?“ he tried to appear at ease but inside he was a bunch of nerves and he still didn't understand the situation.

„Yeah, I was waiting for someone but since that person finally arrived, waiting is over,“ Sho answered with a smile on his lips.

„Eh?“

Sho reached out his hand, carrying the paper bag of the „choco la vie“. Still, Nino didn't get it.

Sho cleared his throat, „I know that's kinda boring because you made the chocolate by yourself but I'm completely useless in making something like that and since the chocolate here is the best I ever ate, it must be this chocolate I give someone on White Day, right?“

Nino frowned, „Wait, you... you're giving this to _me_?“ he asked in disbelieve. Sho nodded.

„I'm sorry that I didn't show up for such a long time. I needed to fix some things. I got divorced. It's not official yet but I talked things out with her and we submitted the divorce papers. I moved out from our apartment last week so it was a busy time but now -“ Sho took a deep breath, his face was all red and Nino found it just incredibly cute, „I was thinking about a lot of things, about what you said to me and... about the kiss. And I don't know if you're still interested but somehow I figured out that I really like you. I would like to try dating. Just, if you want to as well, of course.“

Nino gaped at Sho, not knowing how to react. He must be dreaming, right? He slapped his hands against his cheeks, squinted his eyes and shook his head but when he opened his eyes again, Sho was still standing there in his dark blue trench coat, with blushed cheeks, still holding the paper bag of the „choco la vie“ in his hand.

„Uhm... would you mind taking the bag? My hand is getting tired,“ Sho asked and added in a low voice, „Or does this mean that you won't accept my invitation?“

Nino let out a relieved laughter. He wasn't dreaming and still there was his prince charming standing in front of him, asking him to start dating. It must be a dream that had come true!

„I – of course I'm accepting it, thank you very much,“ Nino finally voiced and happily took the paper bag into his own hand.

Sho blushed again and seemed to get even more nervous, „I hope I won't disappoint you. It's the first time that I like a guy so...“

Nino smirked. Of course, he already thought so. He nibbled his lower lip and finally went some steps closer to Sho. Slowly, Nino lifted his arms, putting them around Sho's neck, bringing their bodies close. He drowned in Sho's dark brown eyes and a happy smile danced on his lips.

„Don't worry,“ Nino whispered, „We don't need to rush. I'll show you everything.“

While his hearty was beating like crazy, Nino slowly closed the last distance between them and slightly pressed his lips against Sho's for another tender kiss. It felt like a dream, since he had not dared hoping to feel those full smooth lips against his ever again but when this time Sho a bit shyly started to kiss back, Nino felt assured that this would not be the last time. Definitely not.

-*HAPPY END *-

<3 <3 <3


End file.
